Familiar
by DefyingSantaFe
Summary: A year goes by a lot faster than you think it would. Spoilers up to/including 6.17 Valhalla
1. Emily

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Criminal Minds, I'm just playing in their playground

* * *

Walking down this familiar street, I can't help but think about what got me here.

One year seems to go by in a much shorter time than you'd originally think. Especially when you spend the entire time looking over your shoulder for what might be lurking there as well as looking forward, hoping that you will have the upper hand against your prey. Sleep is irrelevant at this point. Only when my body just refuses to go on will I rest. And even then it will never be very sound. I'll wake up at the slightest noise, afraid that maybe I'm no longer the hunter and my prey has discovered me.

I remember that day that I walked out of the BAU. It was a year ago and it still stings like it has only been hours. I walked out, went to my newly rented car (with cash) and drove for god knows how long. I ran from my family and I can only hope they know why. I love them all too much to have brought them in to this. Ian Doyle is my problem. Ian Doyle is my nightmare. I drove as far as I could before pulling to the side of the road and let the tears come. I was ripping my heart to pieces by leaving them behind, leaving the only family I've had in years, but I had to or they'd never be safe.

I was always prepared that that day would come. I had enough cash on hand to enable me to go for at least 18 months without having to use my accounts. I've been renting cars, and sleeping in countless motel rooms for 12 months. This all started with Doyle hunting me but in time I managed to turn the tables and I became the hunter. He lost my trail but I never lost him. I just wish I could get close.

That thought brings my attention back to this familiar street. I stop in front of the townhouse, just for a second, to gather my nerve. A quick glance up and down the street to make sure no one is around and then I climb the steps and knock quick but loud.

A dog barks. Clooney, a small smile forms on my lips as I wait. The door opens and a clearly disgruntled Derek Morgan stands in front of me.

"Do you have ANY idea what time it- Emily?"

Its 2am, I think to myself.

"Can I come in?"

Without a word he steps aside, obviously shocked to see me there. Almost as if seeing a ghost, except I never died. I step inside and watch as he latches the door before turning to me. I can see the questions swimming in his eyes. The sleepiness is completely gone, replaced by concern and a hint of happiness.

"A year ago you said I could trust you with anything...no matter how bad. I came here in hopes that the sentiment still rings true."

"Always," The familiar line brings another small smile to my face.

"I need something from you. In particular, I need your access to a certain Tech nymph. I have hit a brick wall in my investigation; there is only so much you can do without actually being FBI anymore."

"Is it something that can wait until morning? Or do I need to do it now?"

"The morning is fine…it just needs to be first thing. I need two names looked up and I need it to be done in a way that is undetectable. They can't find out that anyone looked them up because they are definitely the type to get angry. Garcia can do that. I know she can."

"She can."

The air is full of unasked questions; he is doing everything in his power not to ask them. I glance around the room, taking in the surroundings.

"Where are you staying?"

His voice pulls me out of me head, "I was just going to find a cheap room for the rest of the night.."

"That's ridiculous, how long has it been since you've slept in a comfortable bed. Or had a bath instead of a luke-warm shower with barely enough pressure? You are staying here."

"Derek…I-"

"No. Go upstairs to the master bathroom, run a bath for yourself and I'll make you probably the only home cooked meal you've had in a year"

I had to admit, a home cooked meal sounded nice. And a bath would definitely help the perpetual knots in my shoulders from crappy motel beds. I look at him once more; Derek Morgan is definitely not someone to try to change the mind of. He once called me stubborn; I think he might need to look in a mirror.

After the bath I pull on the same clothes I had come in and go back to the living room. I find Derek sitting there with two plates of food on the coffee table and two glasses of milk. The third smile of the evening peaks out, "Milk?"

He looks up from his reverie and smirks, "Just making sure you are getting your nutrients."

I sit down and he hands me a plate. We enjoy the meal in a comfortable silence. I feel myself getting tired but I try to ignore it, afraid of what might find me in my dreams. I slowly lose the battle and fall to sleep right there on the couch.

I jolt awake and am completely thrown off by my surroundings before the memory of last night comes back to me. I am lying in a warm cocoon of blankets on an incredibly comfortable bed. Derek must have carried me here, I deduce as I sit up. Looking around, the man in question is nowhere to be found. I stand up and venture downstairs, wondering where he is. I jump as a key makes a sound in the front door; I quickly admonish myself as I realize its Derek.

He sees me on the stairs, "Good morning, I had to take Clooney for a walk. I hope I didn't alarm you."

Those eyes full of concern are almost too much to bear. I guess I can't be too surprised; I'm not exactly a picture of calm these days. I'm sure if he didn't know who I was he would be concerned that I was some sort of unsub.

"Not more alarmed than usual. You don't need to worry…what's in the bag?"

I gesture to the bag he has, it looks like it came from the local convenience store. I'm not stupid, I still know when something is up. He doesn't treat me like an imbecile either and responds immediately.

"I know you told me last night that you don't have a phone. So I bought you a burn phone."

I open my mouth to protest and he waves his hand to shut me up. He makes his way toward me until he is right in front of me. He makes eye contact, "I don't know the number. You don't have to turn it on until you need to. I just want you to take it with you. I want you to call me if you need any help. And wherever you are, whenever it is, I will come to you. No questions asked. Please."

He's pleading. His voice is on the verge of an emotion I'm afraid to acknowledge. I say nothing but I accept the phone from his hands.

We stand there without movement for a full minute before he drops his hands from mine. Our eyes finally break contact and he steps away from me. I am stuck in my thoughts and I vaguely hear him say he's leaving for work and will return at lunch with the information I'd asked him for.

I aimlessly flip through the channels on the television until eleven. When he walks through the door I can already tell that he has looked at those files in his hands.

"Emily, these guys are dangerous."

Straight to the point.

"They are all dangerous. Besides, I don't care. Something in those files will give me what I need to find Doyle and finally finish this!"

I look directly at him, daring him to try and talk me out of this. I've been in this for a year without help from anybody…I would find a way. He hands me the files and sighs, "I wish you would let me help you."

"Derek, don't."

He sighs again, "At least stay for lunch?"

I reluctantly agree, the longer I stay in D.C. the more I am risking to be exposed.

After we eat, he gets up to use the restroom and I take my chance. I quickly write a note on an extra piece of paper and slip it under his phone on the table by the door. I open the door and close it silently behind me.

I feel horrible doing this so secretively. He would never reveal me to Doyle, but I just can't risk Derek following me. I am down the street and around the corner before I stop to glance at the files I grabbed. I flip through them and smile to myself, that much closer. I look over my shoulder once more and continue the few blocks to the rental car I parked there. The faster I leave the safer they'll be.

* * *

Chpt. 2 as soon as I can!


	2. Derek

The BAU is mostly empty when I arrive in the morning. I'm early enough to beat the runners but not quite early enough to beat the team. Looking to Hotch's office I see Rossi sitting in with him, probably discussing something case related. It doesn't look too urgent so I can take the time to get some coffee going. I lean against the counter in the kitchenette and observe the room.

It's been almost seventeen months since Emily Prentiss walked out those glass doors. The days after she left we spent all our man power looking for her after we found that file in her apartment. She knew we'd go there and she knew one way or another we'd found out. So naturally, she left that file of her past out in the open. But when you are a profiler tracking a profiler things get a little tricky. If there is one thing Emily knew how to do, it was lose a tail. We'd come to the conclusion that she left for our own good, but it still stung.

Hotch, ever stoic and hard, didn't overtly express his feelings. The only evidence to how upset he was came in his threat to Clyde. Usually the former prosecutor was diplomatic but this was anything but. We all shared the same sentiment; if anything happened to her we'd have his head. Hotch just put it out in the air.

Rossi managed to keep the most level head of the group. We could all tell that Emily and he had a special bond of sorts ever since that case with Em's friend. He was the one to adamantly assure us that she left us because we were her family, not because she didn't care. Some days it seemed like he was just convincing himself of that fact, but for the most part he certainly believed it. We all did.

Reid. Oh that poor kid. He took it really hard. First Elle left and he didn't understand, then Gideon. Emily was the one to help him understand Gideon's letter and then she left him. I'm certain she felt horrible as well. Reid went quiet for a while. And then he started reading books. Books about losing loved ones and how to cope with loss. It's almost as if he was uncertain of how he was supposed to feel about everything. Eventually we got our boy back, but you could still see the pain floating around. He missed her like he'd lost a family member.

Seaver took it in stride, but I think that's just because she hadn't been around long enough to get too close to any of us. Emily was her mentor of sorts, and that shook her a little. We all took over that role and now she's still learning but she is definitely part of this mismatched family.

My Baby Girl probably took it the hardest of all. She opened up to me about that conversation Emily had with her in the ladies before her departure. She only realized a couple of days after Em left that is was a goodbye of sorts. Pen was depressed for weeks, only JJ and I managed to perk her up after a while. She was scared that her entire family was going to leave her. Now she wears some sort of red jewelry everyday as a way of sending out a prayer to Emily wherever she is. And her everlasting optimism has her believing that Emily will find what she's looking for and come home to us.

I hope for all our sakes that she is right.

I pour myself some coffee and think back to that night a little over 5 months ago. I haven't told any of the team that Emily came to me. I don't want to get their hopes up or to put any unnecessary pressure on Em with Garcia's inevitable snooping. I just hope she's safe.

I make my way back to my office for a while to catch up on paperwork. Today seems like a rather slow day at the BAU. No new case biting at our heels and no pressing circumstances to speak of.

The next thing I know it's almost 1pm and I have been sitting in this chair for far too long. I fielded a couple of phone calls for consults but other than that nothing but paperwork. I decide I should go and check on the rest of the team and see what they're up to.

I enter the bullpen to see Reid talking animatedly about something that Seaver finds less than interesting but is politely listening. I think she finds his enthusiasm endearing. Maybe Reid will catch on one of these days. I walk up to Hotch's office, knock on the door, but before I get a word out my phone rings. I glance at the display and it indicates a private number. I answer and I a foreboding chill creeps up my back.

"I found Doyle."

The familiar tones of Emily Prentiss' voice enter my psyche as quickly as they leave. Her voice is replaced by a rustling sound and a car door closing. She didn't hang up, but she certainly left the car.

I bolt from Hotch's office and head to the lair of our resident Tech Guru. I can tell Hotch is following me, though who can blame him, I clearly am a man on an important mission.

"Babygirl, I need you to find the location of the phone that just called mine!"

"Is it on?" Clearly alarmed by my abrupt entry, PG quickly starts typing away.

"Yes, I'm still connected; there just isn't anyone on the other end anymore."

"Anymore?" Hotch looks at me with a searching expression.

I take a steadying breath, "I gave her this phone, I told her to call me if she needed anything. She needs help now."

"She?" I can tell Hotch is trying to be patient but won't take anymore of my evading.

"Emily."

Garcia stops typing and whips around to look at me, as if trying to ascertain that she heard me correctly. She grasps the red beaded necklace she has on today before she turns back to the computer typing, if humanly possible, faster than she was before.

I anticipated his question and answer before he has a chance to open his mouth, "She came to me five months ago. She needed help and I gave it to her. She's been tracking Doyle this entire time, and the only thing she said to me just now was 'I found Doyle' before she got out of her car."

Hotch accepts that and I'm certain that there will be some paperwork involved later. Right now, the only thing on our minds is where that phone will lead us. Hotch leaves the lair to grab the rest of the team as I stay with Garcia, eagerly waiting for results.

"She must be in some semi-remote area. It's hard for me to get an exact location."

"You can't locate her?"

"I didn't say 'can't' I said 'hard.' Don't worry that pretty head of yours. I will find our kitten. It certainly helps that _you_ bought this phone and she called _your_ phone because I can avoid some hoops that I'd usually have to jump through since I have your unspoken permission."

You would never notice how small this room was until you were in there with six grown adults. The lair was certainly not built for this kind of pow-wow but we were all anticipating a location. So far all we were certain of was that she was definitely in the area. I couldn't help but wonder if that's something that Doyle had planned. Did he know she was so close? Did he draw her here? Or did she corner him so she'd have home court advantage?

While we waited we figured that Hotch and I would take the front, Rossi would take the back and Reid and Seaver would take perimeter. We didn't know what we'd be walking into, but we decided this would be our best bet. If it were a building...if we were walking into an open field we'd have to reorganize accordingly but mostly be the same configuration.

We all react as the computer beeps to signify it has completed the search. Hotch quickly takes not of the address and the team starts to file out in the direction of the cars. PG's voice stops us momentarily,

"She's at an old warehouse…need I remind you all what happens in creepy old warehouses in every horror movie ever? Be careful my kittens."

I kiss Garcia on the cheek, thanking her for her speedy work and also assuring her that I'd bring Emily home.

I hope to keep that promise.

* * *

Chpt 3. shortly!


	3. Hotch

Derek Morgan is not your typical agent. He doesn't let personal involvement cloud his ability to work a case, he lets it fuel him. In the BAU that is an asset that definitely helps out with cases. The higher ups don't understand just how these cases affect us. Time and time again I have had to impress upon Strauss that my team is a family and that is how we function best. We are probably closer than any other department in the Bureau, we certainly spend enough time together to know little idioms that other teams wouldn't know about their teammates.

Granted, we don't know everything about one another. We all have managed to keep some things close to our chests. But as the leader of this team, I have to at least pay more attention to my people to make sure they aren't going to break. Seventeen months ago I just wish I paid more attention and maybe I would have seen that curveball coming. Derek saw it. Derek saw right through all of Emily's evasion and reached out. Anyone else would have said it was because they were partners and they needed to know each other so intimately. Yes, that was true…but I am certain that there is more there. If only these two lost souls would have realized it sooner.

I grasp the handle above the door tighter as Morgan takes another sharp turn at high speed. Sirens blaring, we weave through the streets of D.C. to get closer to our goal. This man is determined to get us there as fast as he possibly can, even if it means knocking over a few signs. I felt like that once. My mind drifts to Haley for a brief moment. Maybe if I had driven faster I could have- No, I would not have made it in time no matter what. I glance at Morgan. I certainly hope he doesn't have to experience that heartache.

I cut the sirens as we get close, but I leave the lights on. If Ian Doyle is listening we don't want to spook him.

Morgan pulls up next to a dark colored, older model of a Honda. I can only assume this is Prentiss' vehicle as I climb out of the SUV. Morgan has already crossed over to it and opened the door with ease. Not locked, didn't have to be. He reaches under the seat and pulls out the phone that was used to call his. I survey the area; there are two buildings and no sign of which one is the one we want. I take a flak jacket and strap myself in as I explain the game plan. Rossi, Reid and Seaver to the north, Derek and I to the south.

The building is cavernous and almost too dark. Pockets of light appear only where the old roof lets the sunlight through. The rest of the room is riddled with shadows and the tricks that your mind plays on you. Morgan and I fan out into the expansive room; it's more of an airplane hangar than a warehouse. There is no second story, just tall ceilings and a whole lot of crates. Ideal place for an unsub to hide, I think grimly.

Half the room cleared with Morgan and I switching sides every so often, our outlook is bleak. Rossi's voice comes over the earpiece with a twinge of disappointment, "North building is clear, we're checking the perimeter now."

Clearly their building wasn't full of crates for them to have finished so quickly.

Almost the entire room cleared when Morgan calls out, "Hotch! Over here!"

I make my way to the sound of his voice and stop abruptly at the scene before me.

A few broken crates and blood indicate a clear struggle between the two figures lying still on the ground. Ian Doyle lay to one side, a bullet hole between the eyes and a few more scattered across his torso. His gun still rested in his hand, though it was clear he would never use it again. A knife with blood on the blade lay a few feet from him. The bruise on his hand leads me to believe that it was kicked away.

My eyes travel to where Morgan has just knelt down. Emily lay on her side, face down with raven hair splayed out around her. He hesitates as he turns her onto her back. She is still for a moment before she coughs. It's a watery unpleasant cough, clearly a sign of internal injury of some sort. I call for an ambulance while finding it impossible to take my eyes off of the sight.

She has been shot, at least twice possibly three times. She has a laceration on the side of her neck, near but not severing the carotid, that extends to her collar bone. She's bleeding and struggling to breathe, but she is alive. I rush over to help Derek stem any of the bleeding that he can't do himself. His hand is pressing against the wound on her neck. He is talking to her and I don't think he is completely aware of my presence. She is struggling to stay conscious, I'm amazed she has been able to so far.

"Em, hold on. You're going to be all right."

She tries to talk but can't. Her body is weakening.

"Please, Em. Don't leave me again."

At some point Rossi, Reid and Seaver had also entered the south building but I hadn't noticed. The paramedics push past and ask us to step aside. I give them their space and Morgan is reluctant, but steps aside. He doesn't ask but goes with them in the ambulance. It makes no difference to me. If he had asked, I would have allowed him to go anyway.

No one seems to know what to say as we observe the scene before us. Ian Doyle lay in a pool of his own blood. Rossi hands me a towel and for a split second I forgot why he would. My hands are covered in Emily's blood. Once again my mind flickers to Haley.

"It looks like she shot him from her position on the ground," Reid announces as he continues to take in the layout of the area.

Seaver chimes in, "It looks like he knocked her down and was coming in to finish her off when she took her chance…"

She looks a little nervous about her theory. Not that it was wrong, it wasn't, but she was afraid it still might come true. Reid walks around to get another view of the scene. He won't say anything about it now, but I can tell he's worried as well. We all are.

Rossi takes the reins when he senses my hesitation, "Reid, you and Seaver go back to the BAU. Inform Garcia, call the Ambassador, and get started on the paperwork and press release. We all know there will be a lot of questions about this one. Hotch and I will stay with the scene until forensics can get here."

Reid and Seaver walk away before Rossi turns toward me, "You have got to stop dwelling on ghosts, Aaron."

"I'm not dwelling, just remembering. No harm in that."

"There is if you are doing it to prepare yourself for a new one."

He reaches for his phone to call for forensics. I take another look at the scene. He's right, I shouldn't be preparing for a ghost. If this crime scene itself isn't enough proof that Emily Prentiss is a fighter, I don't know what is. She won't go down easily.

* * *

Chpt. 4 could happen today or in a day or so. It depends on how much time I have to spare/how much time I'm willing to procrastinate from schoolwork.


	4. Reid

_Sorry this took so long. School may have eaten my brain for a while, but I am back! :D Yes, I did watch "Lauren". No, this story does not have spoilers to it. _

* * *

All hospitals are the same. Everywhere you turn you are always surrounded by the rhythmic beeping of machines. They have varying degrees of the same sterile scent. Every room has one accent wall of a calming blue or green to instill a 'healing feeling.' Scientifically, I am unsure of the exact effects of a paint color on gunshot wounds, but I am certain they are very slim if any at all. The walls could be plaid and she wouldn't even know. What use does a wall color have on someone who hasn't opened her eyes in three weeks?

Twenty-one days, nine hours and forty-seven minutes.

Once Seaver and I got back to the BAU she all but forbade me to work. She immediately turned me around and told me to go to the hospital, she'd handle the paperwork. I got to the waiting room to see Morgan pacing like a caged animal. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. All I knew is that I probably shouldn't be standing near him when a doctor comes in, just in case. Slowly the rest of the team, including JJ, showed up. Sixteen hours of touch and go surgery later, Emily was moved to her own room but hadn't woken up. She still hasn't.

We all got a few days grace from Strauss after that. By grace, I mean we all had to see the shrink before we were put back into rotation not four days later. We were in Albany for 3 days, came home, went to Tallahassee for a week, came home again, and we just returned from a 48-hour manhunt in the Colorado mountains. I've come to visit her everyday that I've been home. For the times that I've been here I have yet to make it past the door. Somehow leaning against the door frame and not completely entering the room is allowing me to take fewer notes of the statistics.

Could there be brain damage? Someone who has been out for this long without waking up, after losing that much blood…

I inhale; the distinctive hospital scent fills my nose as I finally step forward into the room. Her eyes are closed, as if in a peaceful sleep, but the medical chart would tell you differently. The usual ivory of her skin has been replaced with a sickly pale tone that can only be described as wrong. The last time I saw her was when she was being lifted onto the gurney covered in too much blood, eyes full of pain. I don't know which sight is worse. I turn away from her, she's not right. I can't handle this image.

A book catches my eye; it's resting on the table right next to her. _Mother Night _by Kurt Vonnegut. I remember Derek and Emily discussing that book once before, years ago. Flipping through the book, I notice a bookmark. He must be reading it to her. That's nice; reading to coma patients has been known to have positive results.

The other trinkets placed around the room signify the presence of the others. The flowers, bright orange lilies, and the festive throw blanket are obviously the mark of Penelope Garcia. I assume the fact that Emily has freshly painted fingernails also has something to do with her, also possibly JJ. Rossi has brought crosswords from the newspaper, three weeks worth. Candies, flowers, cards, balloons, and some more flowers invade my senses. The amount of love for this one woman is overwhelming and wholly appropriate. I make the stack of crosswords neat as a thought drifts into my mind; none of the objects seem like something maternal. Her mother must have been here, what did she bring?

I turn in a full circle, momentarily thankful that the only other occupant of the room is in a coma, before I realize that there is a truly beautiful view. Ambassador Prentiss must have had something to do with this. Instead of looking at a concrete slab filled with cars, I can see a lush forest. Emily would certainly appreciate this. If she could see it…

My mind is a burden sometimes, even I am aware that knowing all these statistics can be annoying. Staying here longer would be a mistake. I should leave; hospitals are not my favorite place to be. I have seen far too many people in them and almost as many never leave. I need to be ready; when I turn I will get another glimpse of the wrongness in this room. Focus on the door, ignore the shell. I turn.

Emily is staring at me from the bed. I try and fail to keep the embarrassing yelp from escaping my mouth. She's smirking around the tube in her mouth. The mirth in her eyes is unmistakable.

"You scared me! Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

She raises an eyebrow. She doesn't need to be able to talk; I realized my mistake as soon as I spoke.

I feel my cheeks burning, "I'll go get a nurse."

She makes a noise that I am almost certain is a chuckle. I dearly hope she doesn't tell Morgan that I just made that noise.

As the nurse goes to take care of Emily, I take full advantage of the phone at the Nurse's Station. I don't need to think before I dial the familiar number of Penelope Garcia.

"Office of the incredibly gorgeous, incredibly genius, and genius-ly gorgeous Penelope Garcia, speak mortal, if you must!"

"Geniusly isn't a word Garcia…"

"Oh, little boy, what have I told you about ruining my flare? It shouldn't be done! Now, what can I do for you, boy wonder?"

"Emily's awa-"

I don't get to finish the statement before an almost unearthly sound comes out of the phone. It might be a squeal of joy, or it may be an otherworldly creature (which I am completely willing to believe exists if it explains that noise).

"I just thought you could call everyone?"

"Already on it! Kitten's awake! Oh, happy, happy day to us!"

The phone disconnects without a moment of hesitation. It's not alarming when she abruptly hangs up on me. I've come to expect it.

I let the nurse (and the doctor who had appeared in my absence) finish up with Emily before heading back into the room. She's sitting up a bit and amazingly looks healthier than she did not an hour before. She has color back in her skin. She's not 100% but there is a certainly some improvement. Maybe hospital beds just are designed to make the people sleeping in them look small and weak. Sleep, that's not what she was doing… I think I might be staring or making a face because she's looking at me weird. Oh god, does she remember who I am?

"Reid. Are you okay?"

"Yeah-uh, sorry. I was just..I noticed..I'm just.."

She's smiling, oh what a beautiful sight.

"It's good to see you too."

Should I hug her? I have the overwhelming urge to hug her. Would it hurt? I mean she's been healing for three weeks but I could still accidentally harm her maybe?

"Reid. Stop thinking so much, you'll pull a muscle."

Easier said than done.

"Sorry, It's just really good to see you awake. We..I missed you. A lot."

I move to sit in the chair next to her bed. I grasp her hand and she squeezes mine back. I look into her eyes and can tell that she understands my internal struggle. We sit in a comfortable silence for a while. I'm just happy to be in her company again. She clears her throat and draws my attention.

"If you want to, you can hug me. I've been through a lot, but I think I can handle a hug. In fact, I welcome it."

Before I have a chance to move a voice startles me from the doorway, "Thank god! I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't hug you right now!"

Garcia, as gently as she can manage, pulls Emily into a bear hug. She pulls away but does not leave her side. Penelope perches on the bed, pulls one of Emily's arms to her chest and holds her hand. It's going to take a force unknown to this world to remove her from this room.

"You, kitten, are never allowed to do that to me ever, ever again."

Emily smirks, "I promise, I will never, ever go after Ian Doyle ever again."

"If you weren't in a hospital bed right now I would smack you. You know what I mean! I was so scared; you can't leave me alone with these people! No one understands my crazy quite like you do."

"Baby girl, I don't think anyone fully understands your crazy."

I turn to the door to see a grinning Derek Morgan standing there. He's talking to Garcia but he only has eyes for Emily.

"Did I say that she fully understood? I just said that she understood the most."

The room fills with laughter as the rest of the team enters. Everyone takes their turn hugging Emily, starting with me and ending with Derek, all with Garcia still holding onto her arm. Emily isn't up for too much talking herself but we all sit with her telling stories from the time she's missed.

I watch the people in the room. The collective demeanor of the group is significantly different to what it has been for quite some time. Most of the usual worry is gone from Hotch's face, replaced by a large grin. Garcia has finally regained that one missing sparkle from her eye. JJ and Seaver are leaning against the wall together, smiling at the story Rossi is telling. Rossi is animated in his narrative, happy to have his missing pupil back.

"..and by some luck, somehow Reid managed to catch the unsub after falling down a hill in his chase. It was very impressive."

Turning red again, "Hey, It's not my fault that the walkway wasn't properly marked! It was dark! It's a lawsuit waiting to happen!"

Rossi grins in my direction and continues on in his telling. I look towards the bed again; Garcia and Emily are laughing and paying attention to Rossi. Derek, however, isn't looking at Rossi. Nor do I think he's listening to the stories at all. A soft smile graces his features as he watches Emily. He is holding her hand, the one not held hostage by Garcia, and occasionally placing kisses on the knuckles.

We all might be incredibly happy to have her back, but I would argue that Derek Morgan is probably the happiest.

* * *

_I don't know when I'll have time for the next chpt. but I am certain that it won't be too far off. Thanks to all of you who have read/reviewed/alerted this story, it means a lot! You guys rock!_


	5. Garcia

_Sorry for the wait guys! School got away from me!_

* * *

I walk into the bullpen from my office. The first thing I see is the most beautiful sight I've seen in quite some time. Emily Prentiss is back at her desk.

"Oh kitten! How I've missed you!" I hug her from behind, she seems slightly startled but not put off.

"Good morning, Garcia," she smiles, oh my vision, "Though I've been seeing you a lot lately, so how could you miss me?"

I wave my hand around, dispelling that ridiculous statement, "I meant I missed you here. At work. In the BAU. Where you belong."

"Ah, I see. Well, I've missed it too…I've been home for 3 months and it's about time I was allowed to come back to work. Sitting around doing nothing is not my idea of a good time."

"Doing nothing?" I look at her incredulously, "If I've been hearing correctly, you've been training almost daily with a certain chocolatey god. Well, when he's in town anyway."

She nods, "That's true, I have been."

"And you've been through psyc evals and physical therapy and-"

"Alright, alright, It hasn't been nothing, but it's certainly wasn't what I wanted to be doing. I missed this place."

I grin, "And it's missed you, my sweet."

She stands, "I think it's time to reacquaint myself with the sludge that we pass off as coffee."

I link my arm through her's, "I was actually headed that way myself, shall we venture together?"

She grabs her mug off of her desk and smiles again, "We shall."

I've been holding onto her arm or her hand whenever I've seen her since she's been in the hospital. She's, no doubt about it, noticed by now, but she lets me hang on. It's like a safety blanket. A gorgeous, kick-ass safety blanket. I like knowing that she's solid and actually here. I might be a little afraid that she'll disappear and this is all a dream. I think now that she's back to work and we'll be seeing her every day, it'll be easier for all of us to finally believe.

As we walk over to the kitchenette I have an idea, "We should totally have a party."

She looks over at me after pouring herself some coffee, "For what?"

"For everything! For you coming back to work. For the fact that it's spring. For the excitement of trying to get a certain doctor drunk again."

"Is this just some scheme to get us all to come over and help you and Kevin unpack your new house?"

I feign a hurt expression, "I am surprised that you would think that! And no, we've actually finished that up. Oh! It can be a 'house warming-job renewal-get Reid drunk' party!"

She laughs, "You seem really intent on getting Reid drunk."

"He's absolutely hilarious when he's drunk. He's just like himself just magnified, you can't say that it's not fun," I add creamer to my coffee and turn back to her, "and besides, parties are just plain delightful. We could all use some unwinding."

Emily makes eye contact with a smiling Derek Morgan, who had just approached, "PG wants to have a party and get Reid drunk."

He raises an eyebrow, "Sounds like fun, just tell me when and what to bring."

I smile, "Oh, I love parties!"

I start thinking about decorations and possible themes. I turn to ask Emily a question when I see that Derek had leaned right past her to get his coffee. She hadn't changed position from leaning against the counter and he was unnaturally close. And it's not like it's anything that shouldn't be done at work either. It wasn't vulgar by any means, not even PG-13, to be honest; it would probably be a G-rated move. When he pulls back I think he brushes his nose against her cheek, though from this angle I could just have imagined it. Before they have a chance to notice an audience I look away as if I saw nothing.

Derek smiles in my direction and nods at Emily before sauntering off to the conference room to wait for the meeting to start.

I turn back to Emily to see her stirring her coffee with a small smile on her face, "So," I snap her out of her reverie, "Do you think this weekend is too short notice?"

She looks flustered for a split second and shakes her head, "No, not if you use your immense networking skill to get the word out quickly."

"I do have immense otherworldly skills for this sort of thing."

She heads to the conference room and I follow. Whatever it is that I just saw, I need to confirm. But whatever it is, I'm sure it's awesome.

* * *

It's the weekend and my house is prepped for a party. Eh, more of a shindig or a gathering actually. It's only going to be the team, but either way it's going to be fun. JJ, Will, Hotch, Jack and Henry are already here. JJ, Kevin and I got things ready while an epic match was going on in the backyard. Will and Hotch (the Old Fogeys) versus Jack and Henry (the Youngins) in the soccer match of the century. It's nice to see Hotch so carefree and actually smiling. I need to remember to get my camera out at some point. My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

I yell to the awaiting guests, "The Goddess cometh! Hold on to your hats!"

JJ chuckles as I leave to answer the door, I live to make a statement. I open the door to reveal the rest of the team.

"Did you all just happen to pull up at the same time or did you plan it this way?" I give Reid a searching look, not to accuse…just to fluster.

Rossi smirks, "We pulled up together. No need to torture him quite yet."

The two men enter into my home, followed by Emily, Ashley and Derek. I lead them to the kitchen where happy greetings are exchanged.

"I brought copious amounts of beer for our plan, PG," Emily addresses me, smirking towards a confused Reid.

"I don't know what this is about, but I refuse to be involved," the young genius protests as he slinks out the backdoor.

After he closes the door, I look at Emily, "Did you really?"

She grins, "No, it's just fun to watch him squirm."

JJ and I both nod, "It really is."

Derek looks around at all of us, "You guys are a little evil, and you know this right?"

I give him one of my best smiles, "We do. Now before I forget, I'm going to go and grab my camera so I don't miss anything exciting."

I wander out of the kitchen in search of my camera. I hear the backdoor open and close once more and can only assume more people have joined the festivities out back. As I make my return trip I halt my movement by the sound of two voices in the kitchen. I see their reflection in a mirror above the stairs, Emily and Derek, once again, grace my sight. They think they're alone.

"Oh, I don't think I can carry all of those heavy bags outside. You know, given my injuries and whatnot," Emily pouts at a grinning Derek Morgan.

"Oh, Princess, you have been more than fine for all types of physical action for weeks now," Derek presses, though he does not seem against doing the physical labor and grabs the bags.

"Oh really? What are you? My doctor?" She sticks her tongue out at him and moves towards the door.

She doesn't make it more than a few feet before Derek grabs her arm with a free hand and pulls her toward him, "I'm no doctor, but I can testify to the amount of stamina you have for a few activities."

I clasp my hand over my mouth to keep from shrieking in joy. I watch as Emily's cheeks burn red but she doesn't turn away. He quickly checks the window to make sure no one is watching and presses a kiss to her lips. They remain close, forehead to forehead, for a lingering moment before exiting to the backyard. Oh, kittens. Oh wow. I need to find JJ.

* * *

_The next chpt will be up soon, hopefully. School might ruin that plan._


	6. JJ

_Ok, this took longer than I expected to update. Now that it's summer, I have more time so it shouldn't take as long!_

* * *

I've noticed a lot of things about myself since I gave birth to Henry. Instead of joining in on a conversation between Rossi, Seaver and Reid, I am organizing the table of food to make sure when little hands grab for something they don't knock the rest of the table over. Messy stuff that is prone to being knocked over further back so they have to ask for help, healthy finger foods closer to the front, and the spicy foods completely out of reach so children's faces aren't searing in pain.

I am perfectly content with observing the antics of my son and my man. It's not often I get to see them play; work is constantly in my way. It's an even nicer treat to see Hotch and Jack joining in on the fun. I grab the pitcher of lemonade off of the table and immediately brace myself. I see Penelope Garcia making a beeline for me and I don't know why, I just know that I will spill this drink if she runs into me.

I was right, I would spill.

"PG, I have lemonade down my dress now!" I glare playfully in her direction.

"Oh, no…We'll have to fix that! Come on!" She grabs my arm and drags me towards the house; she seems to be on a mission.

I move to the kitchen sink and start to dab some damp paper towels on my dress to cleanse it of lemonade. I turn towards her and see that she is bobbing up and down.

"What is your problem? You seem…a little crazy- crazier than usual."

She breaks into a grin, "What would you say if I spilled that lemonade on you on purpose?"

I stare at her, "What? Why would you do that? I do NOT want to be sticky!"

"To get you alone, of course!"

I roll my eyes, "You could have just asked to talk to me alone."

"Yes, but this way it would seem less suspicious."

"No one was watching, PG. You lemonaded me for no reason."

I dab more napkins on my chest…if Will were here right now, I'm certain he would be staring. I watch Pen for a second, curiosity getting the better of me.

She smiles at me, clearly waiting for a question. She always does this. Granted, without fail, she always has something interesting to say.

"Ok, Pen, why did you want me alone?"

She squeals slightly before starting, "I think Derek and Emily are together. And by together I mean totally doing it, probably with handcuffs because I just imagine they like it rough. I don't know HOW together but they were just kissing in my kitchen."

It has taken years of practice to keep up with her hyperspeed babbling, but I'm positive that I heard her correctly, "Kissing?"

"Yes."

"In this kitchen?"

"In. My. Kitchen."

I turn and look out the kitchen window, Penelope immediately joins me. Glancing over the people outside I spot Derek playing with Jack and Henry and Emily talking to Ashley and Dave. I go to say something to Pen when we see Emily glance in Derek's direction. It's a look that no one else would notice unless you knew what to look for, but there was definitely something between them.

"Oh my god! What if she's pregnant?"

"PG! What the hell? You just found out that they're together…can't that be enough?"

"Well, if she's not pregnant, she's certainly looking at him interacting with your son and enjoying the picture!"

She squeals and claps.

I keep watching the agents outside, "We can't say anything. If I know anything about these two, it's that they are intensely personal and careful with relationships. They'll probably want to see where it's going before telling any of us."

"I know…but we can if we catch them in the act!"

She darts out of the kitchen before I can stop her. I dry my hands and rejoin the group outside. I can't help but think about how perfect Emily and Derek are for each other. It's a wonder that they hadn't figured this out before.

* * *

I have got to give PG some credit, even though she is dying to hug Emily and Derek and rant about how awesome it is, she is restraining herself from ruining it for them. It has not however stopped her from coming to me during various parts of this party and whispering things that they've been doing; shared glances, a brush of fingertips, and a secret smile.

I am fairly certain that most of the team will figure it out before they decide to go public, that's something that you get used to when working in close courters with a bunch of profilers. Apparently everyone, including Reid, knew about Will and I before I even told them.

Night has fallen and Rossi revealed to us that he had brought some fireworks to make this more of a celebration. I'm sitting on a blanket with Henry, Penelope and Jack facing the expansive backyard. The rest of the team is nearby. Reid and Kevin have somehow ended up on PG's porch swing together, Will and Seaver occupied two lawn chairs and Rossi and Hotch were in charge of the explosives. As the colorful display begins, I feel a hand grab my arm. I turn to PG to find her pointing behind me.

A few yards behind the rest of us stand Emily and Morgan. He's behind her with his arms around her waist, her back nestled against his chest. Her arms rest on his. They are swaying slightly to the music playing from the sound system. She smiles as he whispers into her ear and leaves a soft kiss on her temple.

PG and I look at each other and smile. They don't seem to be too worried with being caught but are relishing in their secret moments.

"They are so cute," Pen whispers.

"Don't let Morgan hear you call him cute. He'll kick your butt." I respond, modifying my language because of innocent ears nearby.

"He seems oblivious to anything but her, I'm pretty sure I could call him some horrifying names before he took notice."

I take a quick glance back to find both of them approaching. Emily settles down next to me while Derek sits clear across the blanket next to PG.

"I was wondering where you two were, I thought you were going to miss Rossi trying to blow Hotch up," I quickly cover.

Emily laughs, "I would never miss that. That one just got distracted by the stereo system."

Derek shrugs, "I've been looking for a new one for some time, I was curious."

Henry turns to look back at us and holds his finger to his lips, as if our talking would drown out the fireworks. We all raise our hands in apology and watch the rest of the show in silence, smiling at the antics of the two senior members of the team.

Once the fireworks were done, and since it isn't too late, we light a fire in the fire pit so we can roast marshmallows. The boys, both the young and the old, don't seem to mind at all. We ladies sit back and watch the men get the fire going.

"Ten bucks says Reid gets burnt at least a little," Ashley jokes.

"Oh, definitely, I'll take that bet!" Derek calls from across the fire.

Reid looks from Seaver to Morgan and steps back a little from both, "Should I be worried?"

"Reid, don't worry, it won't count if THEY set you on fire. You have to do it yourself," I smile reassuringly at him.

He doesn't look too pleased.

Derek walks over and sits next to Emily by the fire, handing her some chocolate and a graham cracker. He takes one of the sticks and puts a marshmallow on the end and proceeds to roast is perfectly for her. I watch Henry stare at Derek in awe, amazed at his skill with fire. Little boys are so easily impressed.

"Derek?"

Derek finishes constructing Emily's smore and turns to my son, "Yes, little man?"

Henry holds out his own marshmallow stick, "Can you roast mine too?"

Emily smiles as Derek gladly accepts the offered stick, "sure thing."

Henry smiles and watches the fire for a second before turning back, "Derek?"

"Yea?"

"Is Emily your girlfriend?"

Derek doesn't even try to mask his grin, "Yes, yes she is."

There is a flurry of motion around the fire. I watch Hotch handing Rossi a twenty. PG stands up and rushes over to Emily to hug her, squealing about how happy she is. Reid continues to roast his marshmallow to perfection with a smirk on his face. Yea, I guess we all knew.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, reviewing and baring with me for the slow updates! I promise they'll come faster now that school is done for the semester!_


	7. Rossi

_A quick summary (I am so sorry, but some things can't be controlled) : Life happened, School and Crap. - I am back!_

* * *

I smile as the immaculate Emily Prentiss walks up to me outside of a shared favorite eatery – a small establishment, off the beaten path, that serves great homemade Italian delicacies. She invited me to breakfast before work, and who would I be fooling if I would have said no. She is a great conversationalist and pleasant company. I gently loop my arm around hers and lead her inside the small bistro.

"Alright, Emily. You're treating an old man to breakfast; do I get to know why?"

She grins, "Hold your horses, Dave, we haven't even seen the menus yet."

She laughs and I can't help but be drawn in, it is an infectious laugh. It is so good to see her so happy. Love really does suit her. Derek is great for her and her for him. I always knew this; I could see it from the second I joined the team. It was only a matter of time before they found out. Personally, I was surprised it took as long as it did. Though, their inherent stubbornness should have been a clue.

She orders her food and I order mine. After the waitress walks away, I smile – leaning my elbows on the table, "Your accent is great, as always. Though I'm positive you didn't bring me here to show off."

Emily rolls her eyes, scoffing lightly, "Rossi. You are impatient."

"I know you have an ulterior motive for feeding me, I just want to get to the point."

"Cheeky bastard."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

She chews on her lip for a moment, gathering her thoughts, "Fine. But first I need to tell you something. Then I'll get to why I asked you here."

I nod once, urging her to go on.

She lifts her left hand and places it on the table between us. It is only now that I realize that she has been expertly hiding it and avoiding using her left hand at all costs. And I can see exactly why. I grasp her hand gently in my own, admiring the pristine engagement ring that now graces her ring finger.

"Emily-" before I have a chance to say anything she's already rambling.

"You think we're moving too fast? I mean 2 months of officially dating before getting engaged is really fast, right?" She looks at me –maybe trying to convince me that she isn't insane for leaping so quickly. She doesn't need too.

I stop her before she has a chance to go any further, raising a hand to silence her, "You think dancing around one another for over five years is fast?"

Her eyes meet mine for a split second before they turn down towards the table, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She doesn't argue. She knows it's true. They must have discussed it at length once the pair realized the truth about their feelings.

I take a closer look at the ring, elegant and gorgeous – just like the woman wearing it. Derek picks a good ring. I wonder if he had help. I look up at her after letting go of her hand, she's smiling widely.

"How'd he ask?" I inquire, knowing she's probably been dying to tell somebody. Maybe I wasn't her first choice, but I do have some previous knowledge in the engagement department.

She doesn't seem to mind in the least, her eyes are full of joy, "He took me out to a late dinner and then drove us out to this field."

Her mind drifts and she toys with the ring on her finger lovingly as she continues, "I know that in it of itself doesn't sound incredibly romantic. A _field_. But it was. He had brought a picnic basket with desserts and a blanket. And we laid out on the top of this hill to watch the stars."

She's blushing, "I told him once, years ago on a case, that I loved the stars when I was growing up. We'd move around all the time and the one constant thing I had was the stars. Yes, the constellations would change location from place to place, but the stars would always be there. And he remembered that."

I chuckle softly; he probably remembers everything she has ever told him, "Of course he did."

Emily gives me a mock pointed look and I hold my hands up in defense, letting her continue.

"So, we're watching the stars – having light conversation when I see a shooting star. Then another and another and I remember Reid mentioning something about a meteor shower. And I turn to Derek to tell him just that and he's holding out the ring."

She looks down at the ring on her hand, smiling –if possible- wider than before, "He then tells me that he wants to be my constant. As constant as the stars, forever and always. And asks me to marry him, and I said 'yes' immediately."

Emily looks at me right in the eyes, "I didn't hesitate, Dave. I love him so much."

The love is clear in her tone; I never would have doubted it – not for one second. I smile, taking her hand in mine again, "And you would say yes, over and over if he were to ask you every day for the rest of your life. I know you would."

"I would."

Our food arrives and we eat with friendly conversation, putting off her second point for a little longer. I think the break is allowing her to gather her words, though I don't know what they would be. As we're nursing our remaining coffee she finally pulls the topic back to her engagement.

"You're the first person I told, you know?"

My eyebrows rise in surprise, "You know Penelope might kill you for that."

She laughs, "It's a risk I had to take, and I wanted to do this now. She'll find out later with the rest of the team."

"Alright, I'm intrigued. What exactly is this?"

"We don't want to wait long to get married. We think that we've waited long enough, our jobs don't necessarily allow for a slow burn in these situations. And you said it before; we've known each other for_ years_. We just fit."

I nod, not completely following yet.

"Of course," she laughs, almost nervously, "We don't intend to get married tomorrow. But maybe in the next couple of months."

"Sure, sure," I agree.

"And this is where you come in. I-" she takes a breath, taking my hand in hers this time, "I grew up without a father. My mother and I, sure we get along – but we've never been the closest. I never really had that strong figure in my life. Not until the last couple of years. With you. You've taken me under your wing. You've steered me off the ledge. You-you've done more for me than I think I can ever think to thank you enough for. And I would love it, if you –David Rossi- would do me the honor of giving me away on my wedding day?"

I am floored. I don't even take a second to think about it before I nod and grin. I stand from my seat and walk over to her. I take her face in both hands and kiss both cheeks, the deep-seated Italian roots showing through, "I would walk to the end of the earth on your wedding day, if it would please you."

"I think that's a little dramatic," she grins, hugging me close.

"Alright, I'll just give you away then."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, my sweet."

I sit back down across from her, a couple of the other patrons of the small bistro are mildly curious but we carry on.

She wipes happy tears from her eyes.

"So, when do I get to meet the boy? Now that I'm taking the roll of the father, I need to make sure he can take care of you properly," I grin and am rewarded with a chuckle and a smack on my arm.

* * *

_There are two more chapters of this story. I will get them out to you in a timely manner, I know you've been left waiting for so long and I feel so bad. I promise that won't happen again._

_** Albatross** has one chapter left, but I keep fighting with the ending - I want it to be great for you guys._


End file.
